Corollary
by Socket-58
Summary: Lee confronts Roslin on her handling of the Cain situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** Resurrection Ship (Part Two)

**A/N:** Okay this bites but the muse made me write it!

**Corollary**

By Socket

Lee storms aboard _Colonial One_ and marches into her room. He starts at seeing Roslin lying in bed. Her skin is unusually pale and she looks like she's in pain. He slows, momentarily, but his righteousness gets the better of him and he stands over her.

"I know what you've done," he declares.

Laura gazes at him, mystified at his unexpected entrance and his brusque attitude towards her.

"Done, Captain?" She struggles to sit up. "And what is it I've done?"

"Cain," he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

A strange look fills Laura's eyes. "That," she acknowledged.

Apollo's anger intensifies. "Yes _that_!" he all but shouts.

Roslin feels her defences rise. "Why are you here Lee?"

He glares at her. "How could you?" he hisses and moves closer to her. "I believed in you, I trusted you…"

Laura's eyes narrow. "And how have I betrayed you exactly?" she inquires.

He sits on the edge of her bed. "You promised me a future filled with integrity, of morality… and then, when my back is turned, you instigate murder!"

"And what would you call the crimes she has committed against humanity - and will continue to commit? That woman has no conscience; she must be eliminated if the fleet is to survive."

Lee shakes his head. "No."

Laura raises an eyebrow. "Then what would you suggest? We throw her in the Brigg for eternity? She has followers; she would rise up again and destroy this fleet. What good is democracy and high principles then? With no one to live for them or to enforce them?"

Apollo glowers. "I can't believe you're saying these things – you of all people."

Laura shifts forward. "The first rule of being a leader is that you have to do what is best in the long-run. Cain is not fit to command. If left to her own devices, she would eliminate the Commander and systematically destroy the fleet. There is no choice in this matter, Lee - it's her or us. It's that simple."

"How can you be so cold?" he asks incredulously.

"I'm being practical," she corrects. "Besides, wasn't it you who told me that when it came to them or us - there was no choice?"

"I meant it was us or the cylons, not us or the _Pegasus_."

Roslin smiles sadly. "And when I die and Cain assassinates your father, then where would you be? The cylons will have won because that woman hasn't a compassionate bone in her body. She's no leader of humanity, she's ruthless and we need to be ruthless when dealing with her – she doesn't understand anything else."

"That doesn't justify killing her!" Lee exclaims.

"She will do what she has to in order to win. She will not stop; do you understand the long-term implications of that, Captain Apollo?"

And it's the first time that Laura has ever spoken to him as if he's a child and he hates it.

"I thought you were above that," he whispers.

"Above protecting my people?" she asks.

"Above underhanded dealings," he retorts.

Laura reaches out to touch his arm, he draws back from her.

Her eyes darken. "Have I hurt you that much?" she asks.

"You were the only pure thing in my life," he says softly. "And now that's gone."

"I'm still me," she whispers.

He shakes his head, his voice full of disappointment. "No, you've changed… you're jaded, just like the others."

He stands.

Laura's eyes follow him. "I did what I had to, Captain. You're young, maybe one day you'll understand."

His eyes narrow. "I hope I never have to," he stated, then turned on his heel and strode out of her room.

Filled with sadness, Laura watches him go. "I hope you never have to either," she murmurs and sinks further into her cushions. Pain shrouds her. The end is near; she can feel it. She only wishes that she and Captain Apollo could have parted as friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers:** Black Market

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Ron Moore and Universal Studios. Not me.

**A/N:**A big shout out to Nathalie, the SC, for her zealous encouragement! And to Robin, who likes her L/L to be happy in Fanficland!

**Corollary (Part Two)**

By Socket

"The President's not happy," Adama told him, as if Lee didn't know how to read Laura. He knew every expression on her face, every intonation in her voice, every inch of her.

It grated him, because this time, his father was right. Roslin wasn't happy and Apollo knew he had contributed to that. The last time he and Laura had had a conversation with any substance was the night he showed up in her quarters and berated her. Since then, on the rare occasions they did meet, it was formal between them… even when they were alone they kept their discussions impersonal.

Well, he was about to change all that.

Lee reached the President's office, took a steadying breath and then knocked.

"Come in," Laura called.

Apollo entered.

Her eyes lifted from the file she was reading and settled on Lee; her manner hardened. "Captain Adama," she greeted coolly. "What can I do for you?"

"May I sit down?" he asked.

Laura leant back in her chair; fully aware that this was not an official visit. "Yes," she consented and removed her glasses, her full attention on him.

Lee sat opposite her. "We haven't seen much of each other lately," he began.

"I was under the impression that you had no wish to see me, outside of office hours," she replied.

Lee looked down at his hands. "I was angry with you, hurt… I disapproved of your decision about Cain, but that doesn't justify my behaviour towards you or some of the things I said," he glanced across the desk at her.

Roslin's eyes narrowed as she studied him. "_Some_ of the things?" she took a pained breath. "I think that given your recent conduct, Captain Adama, your condemnation of my choices is rather incongruous. You of all people have no right to play the moral card."

Lee's eyebrows rose in surprise at her inference. He hadn't come here to renew the animosity between them. "Madame President -"

"Shevon, wasn't that the prostitutes name?" Laura said sharply, perhaps too sharply.

Apollo felt his blood run cold. He had hoped he could keep the President from finding out about that aspect of his life… he wasn't proud of it, but nor would he deny it. It was a part of him now; he understands the world better, because of it… the experience had taught him to forgive. It had brought him back to Laura.

The President shifted forward in her seat, her eyes searched his. "Whether I approve or disapprove of the choices you make is irrelevant - I understand what drove you to make them, Lee. What hurts is that when the tables were turned – you had no empathy for me. You tore into me without mercy and when I was dying…" her voice looses its strength and she struggled to regain control.

His heart swelled at seeing her so distressed and he wanted to apologise till he had no breath left, wanted to make amends so desperately.

"Billy was there, even your father held my hand, but where were you, Lee? Where was my champion when I needed him most? Where did you go?"

"I was scared to see you," Lee said meekly.

"Scared of what? It was me lying in the hospital bed!" Laura cried.

"I wanted to remember you as you were... and I was afraid, that you might not want me there – that if I showed up, you'd send me away."

She stared at him, genuinely hurt that he could ever think that she would turn him away. "I'd never do that, Captain... I trusted you," Laura said disappointedly. "More than anyone…"

Apollo looked away. "I did visit you... once," he whispered, barely audible.

Laura looked dazed. "What?"

He looked directly at her. "I heard your condition was critical, that you wouldn't survive the night… I had to see you one last time, so I went to the _Life Station_... I sat by your bed, held your hand and I… I told you I would never forgive myself for the way we parted."

Roslin softened as his words touched her. "I thought that you had let me go without saying goodbye," she said gently.

Lee shook his head. "No, Madame President, I would never have done that," he paused. "We won't always agree, we won't always be on the same team, but I will always hold you in high esteem, and I shall always love you."

Laura smiled in understanding. "And, whatever obstacles may come our way in the future, Captain Apollo, my feelings for you will never diminish."

Lee smiled; feeling released from the heavy cloud that had settled around his heart since their confrontation all those weeks ago.

They held each others gaze and then Lee stood up. "I should get back to _Galactica,_" he declared.

Laura nodded and got to her feet. "Don't be a stranger," she said softly and held her hand out to him.

"I won't," he promised and took her hand.

Laura leaned across her desk and placed a tender kiss on Lee's cheek, then drew back. Their eyes locked.

"Take care, Ma'am," Lee said and exited her room.

Laura sat down at her desk and took a deep breath, then she picked up the file she had been reading before Apollo's arrival.


End file.
